Glee Mommies and Babies Volume I
by Chris Glee AB Fan Fic Fan
Summary: F/f, F solo. Quima, Sugar, Brittcedes, Quitany, Quiana, Sugelby, Sugerri, This is an adult baby series of stories. Quinn, Emma, Sugar, and Shelby are the main characters in this Volume. Side Characters of Brittany, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana and Terri are included. This story contains, lesbian sex, masturbation, adult babies, spanking, diapers, pull ups, strap-on anal sex and more.
1. Chapter I

Glee Mommies and Babies Volume I

Description: F/f, F solo. Quima, Sugar, Brittcedes, Quitany, Quiana, Sugelby, Sugerri, This is an adult baby series of stories. Quinn, Emma, Sugar, and Shelby are the main characters in this Volume. Side Characters of Brittany, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana and Terri are included. This story contains, lesbian sex, masturbation, adult babies, spanking, diapers, pull ups, strap-on anal sex and more.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters in this. Also this story contains strong sexual stuff and Adult baby and Grown women and Teenage girls (all of my characters are 18 and up) wearing diapers and having sex. There is some force and rape like events in this as well. If this does not appeal to you I suggest not reading it.

Chapter I

Quinn just got out of the first glee meeting under Shelby's coaching. She was trying to figure out what had happened between Will and Emma. All was going good they were engaged to be married then out of nowhere they broke up and 3 days later no one knows why. Will left town the next day after coaching his last glee practice and announcing that Shelby would take over for him.

The cheerleader knew that to get the gossip she and the other glee students needed someone would have to talk to Emma about it. So she decided she would goto her office after school and talk to her. After her last class she walked to the councilor's office, she looked through the glass window and saw her crying. Quinn knew she was not taking this well. It was obvious that Will had called it off...but why?

Quinn knocked on the door and opened it. "Miss Pillsbury?" she said looking inside at the sobbing red head.

Emma turned to look at her trying to dry the tears from her eyes. "yes Quinn, may I help you?" She asked. The look of hurt and fear was plain to see on her face.

"Actually I came to check on you. I have been worried about you since..." the young blond saw the tears coming faster down the councilor's face. She walked over and embraced her with a hug. The older woman collapsed in the young cheerleader's arms and cried like a baby. Quinn held her and stroked her hair. Holding the crying adult was actually oddly enough turning the young teen on in an almost sexual way.

{outside the councilor's office}

The women didn't know but Sugar was actually outside the room watching all of this unfold through the window of the office. Being careful not to be seen as she listened in and watched. Sugar saw the two women's body's pressed together. Quinn holding her and comforting the crying older woman as their breasts pushed together. Even though both women were fully clothed sugar felt turned on by this.

Sugar opened up her legs her hand drifted up her skirt. She rubbed her pussy through her panties. She was wearing a pink tank top and a blue jean skirt. She had on a thickly padded bra and was wearing mini mouse cartoon panties. They were little kid panties but her small waist could still fit in them. Quinn was in her cheerleader uniform and Emma was in a s sun-dress.

Sugar kept rubbing through her quickly wetting panties as she watched Quinn hold and comfort the older woman. She imagined the two of them having sex. She could see their bodies in her mind already. Both girls had bigger breasts than hers. Sugar was only an A cup. She padded to make them look like B's. Quinn since her baby was born has grown to have C's and Emma is a B cup.

Sugar was very turned on by larger breasts and had always been attracted to Quinn's twins. She imagined Emma and her sucking on Quinn's large breasts. She wondered if Quinn would lactate after having the baby over a year ago. The girl was lucky that nearly everyone had left and that the only person who noticed any of it was Shelby, who didn't do anything about it.

{Inside the councilor's office}

Quinn decided to ignore her urges to better help Emma. She figured she would just masturbate later. As the sobbing woman in her arms started to calm down she calmly whispered to her. "Its okay, I know it hurts, I know your scared." Just knowing that someone cared enough to empathize with her made Emma feel a lot better.

"Let me drive you home" said Quinn. "We can talk on the way if you like. I just don't think you need to be alone, okay?"

"That is so nice of you Quinn, thank you" replied Emma as she nodded her head in agreement to the girls offer. Quinn took Emma's hand and walked for the door.

{Further down the hall}

Sugar who had cum twice already decided to run down the hall where she could not be seen as she watched the women leave together. As they walked down the hall Emma dropped something.

Quinn bent down to get it and Sugar got a good look at her sexy ass in her black lacy booty shorts. Sugar laid down and sucked her thumb as she masturbated again. *She imagined that Quinn had been a naughty girl and had peed in her panties at school. When Emma had found out she decided to bend Quinn over her lap and spank her. She imagined Quinn crying as she received her punishment. In Sugar's mind Emma decided to strip Quinn and herself down naked to punish her more. As Emma spanked her red ass she pulled out a strap on and fucked Quinn in her tight asshole. *Shelby was near by and had been watching the young teen since she had first noticed her masturbating outside the councilors office. She did wonder why she was sucking her thumb. Bu the site of Sugar as she saw her reach orgasm and the thought of her soaking her panties in her juices made Shelby a little wet herself.

{The car}

In the car Emma was very quite, Quinn decided she would start the conversation. "Okay so what happened?" She asked Emma. "I figured out that Mr. Schue broke it off. I think it would help you if you talked about why it happened."

"Well thats personal, the whole thing is more than a little embarrassing for me. You were right when you said I was scared. Scared would be the perfect word to describe how I feel. I am scared others will find out what Will did. I am scared that every man will react the same way. I can not say I blame Will for leaving me. Or for wanting to distance himself from dealing with it."

"Maybe no man can understand but maybe I can. You don't have to be alone I can be here for you. I can keep a secret"

"I know you can and you have matured so much this past 2 years. I know you have also been through a lot." They pulled up to Emma's house. "why don't you come in and maybe I can work up the courage to talk to you about it. Be as mature about my problems as you have been about yours.

"Sounds good Miss Pillsbury"

"We aren't in school... please call me Emma."

"Okay Emma" Quinn said as she walked with Emma into the house. Emma made them some tea as the girls sat and talked. Then Emma worked up the courage to tell Quinn what happened. She took one last sip of tea and put the cup down and looked Quinn in the Eye. She swallowed the tea and opened her mouth. She had Quinn's full attention.

"Here is the thing...I can't believe I am saying this...I have always kept it a secret...I wet the bed."

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked shocked

"I AM 33 YEARS OLD AND I STILL PEE MY BED LIKE A LITTLE GIRL! There I said it." She yelled. She started to cry again. It felt good to get it off her chest but there was an awkward silence she felt she had to fill. "I don't do it every night. My parents used to make me wear pull-ups to bed till I was 18 and moved out. I stopped wearing them until me and Will were together. I would put them on once he fell asleep and woke up early to change. He didn't find out till 3 nights ago. I was tired and I fell asleep before putting on a pull-up. I guess it was one of those nights I had an accident cause when I woke up 2 hours later the bed was soaked and Will was angry. He then found my pull-ups and asked why I had them and why I peed in the bed. When I told him I always have just only once or twice a month, I told him I started wearing the pull-ups again for him so he wouldn't find out. He stopped listening to me and walked out the door. We have not talked since." Emma waited for Quinn to respond.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

"I am 33 years old and I still pee in the bed like a little girl" Thats all that Quinn could hear in her head as they sat in silence. Emma was nervously waiting for Quinn to respond in any way to what she had told her. Every time she thought about Emma wetting the bed like a little girl, her pussy got more swollen and wet. She could not figure out why she was so horny right now.

Quinn was trying to be the good girl everyone wanted her to be. But something in her wanted to come loose. She had let it out some when she was a Skank. But the good girl routine was getting boring it was not who she was. Something in Quinn snapped and the bitch was back. She was going to finally do what she wanted and fuck what others thought.

"You were right Little Emma." Quinn said standing up and walking to the couch Emma was sitting on. She sat down next to Emma.

"Excuse me" said Emma confused. Quinn started stroking the older womans hair.

"I said you were right, I have matured a lot over the past few years, and you are like a little girl. I think its cute how you pretend to be all adult and help us with our problems when deep down your practically a baby." Emma was speechless and in shock as the cheerleader talked to her. "If your going to pee yourself like a Baby Emma, I am going to treat you like a Baby Emma." Emma started crying.

"Please don't talk to me this way. I am not a Baby. I hate it when people treat me this way." Quinn gave Emma a big hug and held her. She comforted the older woman, who was still crying like a baby.

"Emma I am sorry you don't want to be treated like a baby but thats what you are. I will treat you like one and I hope someday you learn to love and respect yourself for what you are. We can do this the hard way or the easy way Little Baby Emma"

"I AM NOT A BABY" Emma screamed. Emma tried to get up from the couch, but Quinn grabbed her and pulled Emma over her lap. Quinn held Emma on her lap with her feet on one end of the couch and her head on the other face down. Emma's beautiful round ass was face up in the middle of Quinn's lap. Emma struggled to get free.

"Your not going anywhere baby." Quinn scolded her and then slapped her ass. Emma was shocked that the teen would slap her ass. Quickly Quinn slapped her ass again and again. Emma was being spanked by the cheerleader. She was spanking Emma very hard. Emma was crying harder now, but could no longer resist. She went limp as the blond spanked her repeatedly. "You will learn to behave Baby Emma" said Quinn.

"Quinn please don't do this. I don't want to be a baby." Emma cried. "Please stop I won't behave I don't want this.

"Then I guess I'll have to punish you harder. You will learn you have no choice BABY." Quinn unzipped Emma's dress and pulled it up. Emma started to thrash and tried to reach back and stop her. Quinn slapped her hands and then spanked her 5 times as hard as she could. "you will stop resisting me. This dress is coming off. I have a strap-on in my purse and I will fuck you in the ass if you do that again. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am I do." Emma said scared and crying. "Please anything but that. I'll be good. I don't like anal. It hurts."

"Good than it will work as a punishment when you are really bad, if you are a good baby I will only spank you a few minutes longer ok? If you are bad I have to keep punishing you. Ok?

"Yes Ma'am" Emma wined. Emma allowed the younger woman to remove her dress completely she lay across her lap now only wearing pink lacy panties that covered her whole ass, and a very sexy black bra with decorative beads on it. Quinn looked down at the older woman seeing her beautiful body in the underwear she had on. Seeing those panties on her hips and full ass. Seeing how the bra lifted her breasts. Though they were smalled than Quinn's own breasts they were very beautiful.

Quinn allowed the woman a small break from the spanking as her fingers traced her body. She noticed how red the woman had gotten around her ass. She wondered how red it must already be under the panties. She lifted her panties slightly to see. Her ass was very red indeed. It was clear the woman had not been spanked often if at all. She let go of her panties and then looked at her face the older woman was blushing.

"I am ready for the rest of my punishment Ma'am. I will be a good girl I promise."

"I believe you sweetie." said Quinn softly. "When was the last time you were spanked baby?"

"I never have been...ever...before now. They hurt a lot. I will do anything to avoid them in the future"

"Good girl, I think you have learned your lesson baby." Quinn said still feeling the womans body. "you like this don't you? Me touching you I mean.

"Yes Ma'am" she said blushing again her cheeks as red as her ass. Quinn leaned in and kissed her lips. The older woman sat up in her lap and straddled the teen as they kissed. Their tongues darted in each others mouth. They kissed for 15 minutes before they stopped. "I liked that too, Ma'am" said Emma.

"I am glad Emma. As much as I love the respect of calling me Ma'am I want you to call me Mommy and Mama ok baby? Ma'am will do in pinch but I prefer Mommy." Quinn instructed.

"Quinn can't I be your girlfriend? Do I have to be your baby? I don't want to be a baby." Quinn reached behind the red head and slapped her ass 3 times. She watched Emma's face as she slapped the round ass. Emma started to cry again. "Yes Mommy I am your Baby." Emma said.

"Good Baby, don't forget it. I don't want to hear again how you don't want to be a Baby. You are a Baby. I will be your Mommy, you have no choice here. I do love you Emma. I have never felt anything like that when I have kissed before. It's because I love you that I do this.

"I love you too Mommy, I felt the same way. I will try to accept my new life. I want to be with you. If I have to be a Baby to be with you. Then I will do my best." Emma said. "I do have one question mommy." Quinn nodded. "Why do you keep a strap-on in your purse?"

"That is for some fun in the girls locker room. After cheer-leading practice most of the girls go home to shower and change. All except me and Brittany actually. I have blackmail on her so she stays for me so I have a cute ass to fuck. She also thinks anal hurts but she doesn't want me to let her secret out so she stays and lets me fuck her deep in her ass. I love how she cries as I fuck her hard."

"Wow" said Emma in shock. "What do you have on her that would make her okay being raped everyday?"

{Quinn's Story}

"Let me tell you a story Baby. I am staying late working out ofter Cheerios practice and I go into the locker room to shower and change. When i walk in I hear Brittany talking with another girl. It was Mercedes. I stood where they couldn't see me behind the lockers and I peaked my head out just enough to watch. I always like to see what people are up to before they see me, if possible. I notice they are very close to each other in an almost intimate way. I hear them say "i love you to each other" They promise not to tell either of their significant others about their hidden relationship. I was actually kinda surprised that Brittany understood most of what was going on. Obviously Mercedes lead this adult level conversation. The next thing i know they are making out and stripping naked. As Brittany takes off her pants i see she is wearing a diaper. Mercedes just says how cute and sexy she looks in it. Brittany makes a joke that it would be funny if she peed in it like a baby. Mercedes said it could be a fun role play every now and then. Brittany agreed but said she wouldn't want to do it too often that she has too much teeth and boobs to be an adult baby. obviously Brittany doesn't fully understand the concept of adult babies. I stripped naked and started masturbating while i watched them. Mercedes laid down on the bench and Brittany laid down on top of her. Mercedes put her hand in Brittany's diaper and fingered her or something. She enjoyed it and started sucking on Mercedes breasts. Mercedes really enjoyed this."

"What does this have to do with the strap on mommy? asked Emma.

"Well Eventually they did catch me. When they did i told them I would tell Mercedes' boyfriend and Brittany's girlfriend about them. They didn't like that I used it as leverage to make them continue their fun in the shower while i watched and showered with them. I didn't participate at all though from time to time requested things. I had Mercedes spank Brittany over her Diaper which had grown huge from soaking up the water in the shower. Eventually they took off Brittany's diaper and i had Mercedes spank her again. She wouldn't spank her too hard cause Brittany doesn't like to be spanked. So i had Brittany spank Mercedes. Once me and Mercedes convinced her to spank her hard I had a lot of fun and so did Mercedes. I came and finished my shower and left. Now here is where the strap on comes in. It was Monday that i caught them doing this. Well Tuesday I told Brittany to stay and shower with me after Cheerios practice seems how her and Mercedes had decided that wasn't a good time for them anymore. All the other Cheerios go home after practice and shower there. so perfectly alone I decided i wanted to fuck her tight little ass. This is why i have been bringing this in my purse the past two days. I told Brittany I would expose her and Mercedes and her diaper fetish to the world unless she let me fuck her in the ass after Cheerios practice everyday for 3 weeks. She agreed and I got out my strap on and took her anal virginity. She also thinks anal is too painful. It is so fun to watch her cry and beg me to stop as i fuck her deep in her ass. She cries like a baby. A lot like you Emma.

{Back to the main story}

"Wow Mommy, you are a very horny girl."

"Lets get this straight. I am a woman. I may be younger than you but your the little girl here I am a woman. You understand Baby?" Quinn said very forcefully.

"Yes Mommy I do, I am sorry. Your right you are a woman and I am a Little Baby Girl."


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Quinn sat their holding her new baby in her arms for a few minutes. They were both processing what had just happened. Quinn repeated it all over in her mind and she realized something did not seem right. She finally broke the silence. "Baby, you said you didn't like anal? That it hut you too much right Baby?

"Yes Mommy, why? Emma asked.

"Oh just that the entire school knows your a virgin. Unless that changed with you and Mr. Schue recently?" Quinn questioned her new Baby. Emma remained silent she had been caught in a lie and she was too scared what Quinn was going to do when she found out, that she was unable to cover it up in anyway.

Quinn was upset as she realized her suspicions were true. The ginger had lied to her, in an attempt to avoid further punishment. She worried that it might have been the case for much of what the older woman had told her. As quickly as Emma had changed her tune to the whole Baby thing, Quinn was thinking more and more that it was probably the case.

Quinn got a stern look on her face. "You lied to me didn't you baby?" When Emma didn't answer again, Quinn new she would have to punish her again to get the truth. "How do I know you didn't lie to me about everything Emma? Are you really going to try to be my baby? Do you even love me or was that also a lie?"

"I do love you. I meant what I said about our kiss I swear." was all Emma could say, as she cried again.

"You will be punished again little Baby for lying to me." Quinn pulled Emma back over her lap for another round of spankings. This time Emma would not get off so easily. Quinn was determined to get through to Emma this time and not be manipulated again. Emma was squirming to get free as Quinn held her down and started spanking her round ass again.

{McKinley High School}

Shelby was locking up the school, getting ready to leave and head home. This was about 12 minutes after she had watched one of her glee kids, Sugar, masturbate in the halls. The image of the cute little teen girl with her tight round ass and small barely developed breasts rubbing herself to orgasm in the school, would not leave her head.

She walked to the auditorium to lock it up for the night when she again saw Sugar. "Hi Sugar", the teacher said. "What are you still doing here?"

"I have no ride home and my parents are stuck at work. We live on the other side of town. I have nowhere I can be for a few hours." The teen explained.

"Well sweetie I remember where you live from when you and I started the Treble Tones, and I did the private vocal lessons at your house. I don't think your parents would mind if I gave you a ride. All I have to do is lock up the auditorium then I can leave. What do you say?"

"It is better than waiting outside, thank you Miss Corcoran." The teen grabbed her teachers hand and walked with her to the auditorium. Shelby did think it was weird for a teenager to hold her hand walking through a school, but then again Sugar is a very weird girl. So Shelby shrugged it off and walked with her.

When they arrived at the Auditorium they saw a girl on stage who had probably been practicing late and fell asleep. Of course it was Rachel preparing for her NYADA audition. They walked up on the stage and noticed she was curled in a ball fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth. The 18 year old senior was sucking her thumb in her sleep.

{Emma's place}

"Quinn please stop! This hurts. I am not a Baby, Please stop!" Emma screamed as the punishment continued. Quinn only got more frustrated as she heard Emma call her by her name and claim to not be the baby that Quinn felt Emma was. Quinn stopped for a moment and then Emma felt Quinn's hands on her bra clasp. Before she could say anything Quinn had unclasped her bra.

"You are a baby not a big girl. You do not need big girl bras." She explained to Emma as she removed the bra. "Also I think you need a bare bottom spanking." Quinn grabbed at right side of her panties and tore it apart at the side. She then did the same to the other side and pulled it off.

"Why did you break my panties?"

"You won't be needing big girl panties anymore, ever again." Quinn explained Emma was very worried by this. Then the spanking started again. Emma's ass was blood red at this point the woman was crying to hard to protest she lay limp as Quinn put her in her place. "You will respect my authority you will call me Mommy and you will be my baby. This is for your own good."

{McKinley High School}

Shelby knelt down by the sleeping teen. "Rachel, sweetie, wake up." Shelby said as she put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel woke up confused for a moment. She sat up and realized that she had fallen asleep in the auditorium. She looked up to see Shelby and Sugar looking at her. Rachel felt embarrassed. Now Shelby and Sugar know that she sucks her thumb in her sleep.

"Miss C., Sugar thanks for waking me up." Rachel said as she stood up "I guess I have been over doing it lately. I uh...hope you wont tell anyone that I uh..." Rachel stuttered embarrassed about her sleeping habit.

"I suck my thumb in my sleep too" Sugar interrupted. "I understand that people can be mean and tease about stuff like that. I used to suck my thumb all day in school from preschool through 7th grade. I wouldn't do that to you Rachel." Sugar explained. Then sugar gave the Rachel a hug.

"What was that for Sugar?" said Rachel.

"You looked like you could use one. Also I was hoping that we could become friends. I know I am off putting. I have not had a chance to make friends with you or any of the other girls in glee yet. I know it is my own fault."

"I would love to be friends Sugar." Rachel hugged Sugar. "Well I should be going home my Daddies will be getting worried soon."

"Okay Rachel drive safe dear" said Shelby. "Of course your secrets are safe with me girls."

"Bye Rachel" Sugar said as Rachel left the Auditorium. Shelby then grabbed Sugar's hand and they walked out as well.

{Emma's Place}

"The spanking is over." Quinn said and helped the ginger up from her lap."I am going to use the toilet for a minute. When I get back we will discuss the ground rules for our relationship. I know you don't want to be a baby. But I do think it is who you are. If you really love me and are willing to trust me. You will be sitting here on the couch when I return still naked. If you are dressed and standing by the door to let me out then...well I know this can't workout and that you don't want my help."

It was not lost on Emma that she emphasized that she was using the toilet. Probably to emphasize that she was an adult who didn't pee in her bed. Emma was torn on what to do. To her surprise she remained sitting on the couch for 2 minutes while Quinn was in her restroom. She did feel something for Quinn and maybe Quinn was right about her in some ways. She was going to see.

Quinn walked out to the living room. She was as naked as Emma was. The girls looked at each other Quinn was happy to see that Emma had stayed on the couch. "I stayed here Mama" the naked ginger said as she stood up. They stood across from each other looking at the bodies before them. Emma's smaller B cups breasts were slender and had pink puffy nipples. Quinn's more full C cups had more perky nipples. Emma had the wider hips and bigger ass. It was beautifully round. Quinn had smaller hips and a smaller ass but also very round. Emma noticed there was only a small thin strip of well trimmed pubic hair on the teens pussy. Quinn noticed that Emma's pussy had a bush.

{Shelby's Car}

As they entered Shelby's car Sugar looked at her phone. " Miss C. I text my Daddy earlier about getting a ride with you and he said that no one will be home tonight until 10. He said if I wanted and you were okay with it I could stay with you until then."

"I have actually been very lonely lately I could use the company as long as you want to stay and your parents allow is fine with me. You are welcome over anytime sweetie."

"Good cause I don't like to be by myself. Usually my nanny would be there but she had a date tonight." Sugar explained. Shelby drove to her place. Shelby and Sugar walked into Shelby's apartment. It didn't take long for Sugar to notice something was off. Where was all the babies things? Sugar knew Shelby has a daughter, Beth, but she didn't see signs of her anywhere.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

"Okay Emma you are accepting my authority. That is a good girl. The first thing I want to do is give my new baby a bath. I want to start us clean and fresh." said Quinn

"Yes Mommy, I will behave and try to be accepting of this. I mean it this time. You are just trying to help me." Emma said. Quinn took Emma's hand and guided her to the bathroom. Quinn turned on the bath water and put the stopper in the tub , and added bubble solution. As that was running she laid down a towel on the floor and spread it out.

"Emma lay down for Mommy please, right here on the towel." Emma did as she was told. She was confused what Quinn wanted to do. Quinn Sat down by Emma's feet and spread her legs. She spread her fingers over Emma's bush. Emma got excited her pussy started to get wet with anticipation as Quinn knelt down closer to her sex.

{Shelby's apartment}

"What you looking for sweetie? You keep looking around the place." Asked Shelby.

"Miss C...Where is Beth?" The young teen asked.

"Sweetie... Beth can not live with me anymore. It's a long story" Shelby started to tear up. Sugar put her hand on her shoulder.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked the woman. Shelby took Sugars hand and squeezed it. She looked into her eyes.

"Yes, lets sit here." They sat down on two chairs around the coffee table. "Sweetie child services came and did an investigation after receiving a call about me. When they came they found some incriminating evidence that someone had planted here."

"Quinn Fabray" was the only thing Sugar said.

"Quinn Fabray is right. She and Noah were here and Quinn had it in her head she could get Beth back if she made me look bad and reported me. She and Noah put incriminating stuff around my apartment and then Quinn called child services. Noah came back and tried to clean up the mess before they investigated. He told me what had happened. When Child services responded though I guess Noah missed something. Cause they found something. I have tried to get her back and I just finally accepted that I can't. They wont separate her from blood relatives."

"Puck?" Asked Sugar?

"Not exactly, Noah Puckerman's older sister. She is about my age and is married. She was unable to have kids and when Beth went into foster care she heard about it from Noah. She was an ideal mother for her to go with in their eyes. Now she is her baby and I am alone" The brunette had a few tears coming down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry Miss C." said Sugar.

"Oh it's not your fault and I will be fine I moved on now I have new directions to keep me busy."

"It's not just that I am sorry about." She looked down at her crotch and the chair. "I hope I didn't ruin your chair." Sugar said as Shelby noticed the wet stain on the girls skirt and the urine stain on her chair. "I am very sorry please don't be mad.

{Emma's place}

Emma thought she was going to experience sex for the first time. Then she saw the razor and shaving cream in Quinn's hand. She watched as Quinn lathered the shaving cream in her hands. "Mommy what are you doing?She realized what she was going to do, but she felt compelled to ask anyway.

"There is hair all around your kitty. Mommy is just getting rid of it for you baby. It's not right for you to have any hair here baby." Quinn said as she spread the cream over Emma's thick bush. Emma giggled when she heard Quinn call it her "kitty". Quinn started to shave Emma's pussy. She noticed that Emma was uncomfortable with it but continued anyway.

"Why Mommy? Why can't I have hair around my vagina?" asked Emma. Quinn rinsed the razor out in the sink and started a second run with the razor. The womans pussy looked very trim now. "Mommy I don't want it to be bald. Can't I have some hair please. You have some hair mommy." Quinn was taking off the last bit of hair on her pussy. Emma did nothing as all of her pubic hair was removed.

"Baby that looks so much better. Babies like you are not meant to have any hair around their kitty, and yes baby we call it your kitty not your vagina. You are a baby you will start being expected to act like one. I told you we would be discussing new rules. Mmm baby your kitty feels so smooth." Quinn said as she felt the woman's freshly shaved pussy.

"Really? I want to feel." Emma said as she reached down to touch her pussy. Before her hand got there it was slapped away. "Mommy why did you do that? I wanted to feel my...mommy kitty sounds weird to say. Can I please say vagina? It is just words mommy I am still your baby even if I say vagina." Emma protested.

"You will be punished later for disobeying me. I told you not to use that word. You will call it your kitty. Another rule is that you cannot touch your kitty without mommy's permission. That is more my kitty now than yours. I own that kitty. You do not touch it at all without my permission. Understand?"

"I...I understand Mommy." said Emma shyly

"Good girl. Your bath is ready lets clean you up and then we can discuss all these new rules baby."

"Yes mommy...mommy?" asked Emma.

"Yes baby?" Quinn replied.

"Why can your kitty have hair and mine can't?" asked Emma.

"I do not have that much hair. Besides I am an adult and can decide how much hair I want on my kitty" Quinn Explained as she picked Emma up and carried her to the tub. Quinn sat beside the tub while Emma sat in it. Emma reached for a wash cloth, Quinn slapped her hand away and grabbed the wash cloth herself. Quinn put soap on the wash cloth and began washing Emma's arms. Emma allowed Quinn to wash her. It was relaxing and pampering to have the girl bathe her.

Quinn's free hand went to her sex and began stroking her clit. Quinn was cleaning Emma's breasts and could not resist the urge to rub herself. "Stand up baby." Quinn said. As Emma stood up Quinn looked at her clean shaved pink pussy. Quinn started to clean between Emma's legs. Quinn was now rubbing both of their pussy's with her fingers. Emma and Quinn were breathing heavy. Quinn rubbed faster as she looked up at the beautiful woman standing naked in the tub.

"Oh mommy" moaned Emma. Emma was so grateful for the sexual stimulation. She wanted to please Quinn as well. She felt the best way was to be the baby Quinn wanted her to be. So she played the role. "Oh Mama, pwease pway wif my wittle kitty"Emma said in a baby voice with a lisp. She then put her thumb in her mouth and sucked on it. Quinn was so happy and turned from this. She came right then and there. She moaned as she climaxed. Emma had a big smile on her face still sucking her thumb. She felt proud of herself knowing she had helped Quinn cum so quickly.

"That is such a good baby. I am so proud of you. You are already figuring out mommy's rules and we have not gone over them all yet. You made mommy so happy. Mommy got to cum. Would baby like to cum?" Quinn asked Emma. Emma was very excited for this. She would do anything to keep Quinn rubbing her pussy. Emma shook her head up and down quickly; "You need to ask for permission nicely baby."


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

Shelby was still in shock that the teenager peed in her chair. Sugar was so worried that Shelby was angry with her she started to cry. When Shelby saw the crying girl her mothering instinct took over. "Oh don't cry sweetheart. It's okay. These things happen. I know you didn't mean to." Shelby put her arm around the girl to comfort her. She kissed her forehead and took her hand. "Lets get you cleaned up" She said, as she lead sugar through the bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Okay sweetie, If you get undressed I will wash your clothes while you take a bath." said Shelby.

"I...I'm so sowwy...I...I mean" Sugar stuttered trying to talk. So embarrassed from her accident and the slip of baby talk she started crying when she couldn't get a thought out.

"Shh, It is okay sweetie. I am not mad...Sugar I want us to be honest together okay? Can you be honest with me please?"

"Yes ma'am" sugar said trying to stop crying.

"Sugar, I noticed earlier at school you were sucking your thumb. Then you peed in your pants. I also just heard you say "sowwy" like a baby...Do you do these things often?...Do you...like doing them?" Sugar was very scared to have her teacher notice all these things about her. But she decided to be truthful to her like she promised.

"I...I do like acting like a...a baby." Sugar admitted.

"Okay little Sugar...from now on, at least to me, you are a baby. Would you like that? Would you like me to treat you like a baby?" Shelby asked. Sugar looked at Shelby and opened her mouth about to answer. Then she stopped and put her thumb in her mouth. She shook her head up and down. "What is that baby?" Shelby asked. She knew what the girl wanted but loved to hear her say it.

{Emma's Place}

"pwease Mama may I cums? I will be a good wittle baby. Pwease makes me cums." said Emma. Quinn was so happy to hear Emma continuing the role. Her baby talk was turning Quinn on so much. Quinn decided to reward Emma. She got closer to Emma's sex and put her lips on Emma's pussy. She licked the woman's snatch and then looked up at her.

"Yes baby you may cum for mommy. Cum for mommy while I lick your virgin pussy." Quinn said as she resumed licking the woman's pussy. As Quinn licked her Emma finally came. She was into it moaning "Mama" through the orgasm. Then she laid down in the bath with a huge smile on her face. Quinn continued to clean her up, and then drained the bath. Quinn walked Emma to the bedroom holding her hand.

{Shelby's apartment}

"Wes pwease, tweat me likes da wittle baby I is." Sugar said mumbling around the thumb still in her mouth. Shelby knelt down and unzipped the girls skirt and slid it down. She then took off the girls mini mouse cartoon panties. She placed the soaked clothes to the side and then looked at the half naked girl in front of her.

"You are so beautiful baby. Do you trim your pussy? Thats some pretty light and thin hair you have I can hardly see it." Shelby asked looking at the teenagers pussy. The girls tight little pink pussy was right there on display. It was a little swollen and wet already. The girls pubic hair was barely visible. In fact Shelby would not have seen it if she wasn't so close to her.

Sugar did not respond but allowed Shelby to continue taking off her clothes. Shelby was captivated by the dirty blonde's body. She was a very small framed young woman. Her boobs were smaller than they appeared, thanks to her push up bra. With her now naked Shelby noticed that she barely had enough boobs to call them A cups. She had a very little butt with only a little curve to it.

Shelby put Sugar in the bath and drew the water. Sugar relaxed and let the older woman baby her. Shelby washed the girl completely from head to toe. When the bath was over Shelby went o get Sugar a towel only to come back and find her laughing and splashing the water. She shook her head smiling at her and helped her out of the tub. She wrapped Sugar in the towel and picked her up. Sugar was very light and Shelby easily carried her to the bedroom.

Shelby laid Sugar down on the bed. She saw the last package of Beth's diapers on the floor. She picked up the package. It had been opened and had a few diapers still in it. She took one out and put it on the bed beside Sugar. Sugar was a small girl but Shelby had her doubts this would work. She took the towel off Sugar and rolled her back with her feet in the air. Shelby got a good look at the girls pussy and asshole.

{Emma's place}

Quinn helped Emma up on the bed. "Okay Emma you are a toddler for all practical purposes from now on. You can walk and talk, but I don't want to see you waling without holding my hand or bracing yourself on a wall or something. I also only want you to talk in small fragments and small word. You must use baby talk always. You have pull ups, and you will wear them always. You will use them when I am not able to take you potty. If you want to go potty and I am available to take you or want to take you potty, then and only then may you use the potty. You will not use the big girl potty. I will buy you a training potty chair you can go in. I will dress you and do everything for you. When we are at school you will wear diapers. I will buy them for you soon. You will not be allowed to use the toilets at school, only your diaper. If you need changed you must ask to be changed. You may not change yourself. I will change you here or anyone else I let take care of you at school it will be me or another girl. You may not ask a boy to change you or allow them to. At school you may talk and walk like an adult, but as soon as we are out of school you are my baby again. If you act up I will make you a baby and not a toddler and the rules will be more strict. This is a compromise sweetie. You didn't want to be a baby. Well you are not a baby baby. But this is as old as I will let you be. Understand baby girl? Any questions?"

This was a lot for Emma to process all at once but she knew Quinn was serious and that there would be consequences if she didn't follow her rules. "Wes mommy me understand. I will be a good gurl and obey mommy's wules." Emma said accepting her fate. Quinn got found Emma's pull ups and put them out on the dresser. She threw all of Emma's panties and most of her bras away. "Mommy I needs dose" Quinn threw them out despite her protest.

"You do not need those I only saved you 2 bra's because they are your less adult looking ones and you may need them to look appropriate at school. But you do not need panties at all. Even at school you will be in diapers. No more big girl panties sweetie, and no fussing about it. You are my little girl now you need to accept this." Quinn grabbed one of the pull ups and took it to Emma on the bed. She stood Emma up next to the bed and helped her step into it and pulled it up on her.

The purple "goodnights" pull ups looked good on her. The ginger haired 33 year old woman stood there in it and nothing else. Quinn looked at her and took it all in. Her pull ups had some padding to them to hold accidents in. So it stuck out from her quite a bit around her hips and butt. It made her entire pelvis more round. Quinn loved seeing her slender B cups exposed while she was wearing a diaper. She looked so vulnerable. To complete the look for her mommy Emma sucked her thumb.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

Shelby was so turned on looking at the beautiful, naked, teenage, girl she had in front of her. Shelby held Sugars feet in the air and couldn't help looking at her ass and pussy The girl's pussy was swollen and wet, just as her own was. For a moment Shelby imagined what it would be like to eat out the young pussy and asshole in front of her. She even thought about forcing the teen to eat her own pussy.

In the end Shelby ignored her fantasy's and continued to diaper Sugar's pretty bottom. She places the diaper under Sugar and rolled Sugar back onto the diaper. She pulled the diaper up in front over the girls hairless mound. Taping it on was tough but she did it. It was very small on her and very tight. It ass cheeks hung out of it and it looked like it would pop off if she moved at all. "I do not think that will work. The tap and diaper already look like its trying to rip apart."

"Miss C?" said Sugar in her baby voice

"Yes baby? What is it?" asked Shelby

"I have diapers that fit me in my school backpack." Sugar informed her.

"You do? Really? Why?" Shelby asked in shock.

""Sometimes my nanny picks me up from scwool.. Mommy and daddy decided dey would be gone away too much wif work dis yeaw and dey know I no like bein weft awone. Da fiwst time we was alone in my parents house I dot diappiess out of my cwoset. I was hidin. I towd hew to treat me like a baby all the times or I was gonna get her fired by saying she waped me. So if I knows my nanny is pickins me ups dat day I goes da bafroom near the end of my last class and put a diappie on. I have been wearing diappies whenever possible for a fuw yeaws now."." Sugar told Shelby.

Shelby was stunned that the girl went to such lengths to wear diapers and have someone to baby her. She could see the look in the teens eyes every time she mentioned her nanny. "wow, so who is your nanny? You seem to adore her. How does she feel about babying you?"

"I wuves my nanny. She wuves me toos. She wuves puttsing mes in diappies. She actually wants to fwom da fwurst times mes asks her tos tweat me likes a baby. Her name is Miss Terri."

"Wait your nanny is Terri? Terri Schuster?" asked Shelby. Sugar put her thumb back in her mouth and nodded.

{Emma's place}

Emma laid across Quinn's lap. They were on Emma's bed Quinn was brushing Emma's hair as she told her stories. Of course all her stories featured a princess named Emma who had a bed wetting problem. Emma loved the attention she got from Quinn. Emma was still only in her pull up Quinn had put on one of Emma's pink night gowns. Emma felt so safe in Quinn's arms. "mommy I is thursy. Can I haves sums milks pwease?" Emma said. She was very thirsty and milk did sound good. She also knew that would play to her role better.

"Of course you may my little princess. Quinn took the straps to the night gown off her shoulders and slid it down to her waist. She gently rolled Emma's face to her. Emma noticed the younger woman had made her breasts bare and was now guiding Emma's face to them.

"Quinn what are you OUCH:" Emma started to ask when Quinn smacked her ass.

"You know you are not allowed to call me Quinn or talk like an adult. I am breastfeeding you. I still lactate from when I had Beth."

{Quinn is reminiscing and telling Emma a Story}

"The day I got back from school after having Beth I was going to the bathroom in the morning during first period. When I got out of the stall I saw Santana standing there just outside the stall. She was naked accept for the Winnie the Pooh panties she had on. She pushed me against the wall and took off my top and bra. She called me mommy and said she was hungry and she sucked my breasts. I began to lactate. She drank my milk for a while. She told me to rub her pussy through her little girl panties. So I did. After 10 minutes or so she came. She told me not to tell anyone about this and to be in that bathroom everyday at that time. I have been there every school day since."

{Back to main story}

"So this is why I can still lactate and I will breastfeed you. I like breastfeeding Santana and I think I will like feeding you more. Time for your dinner baby." Quinn said as she guided Emma to her breast. Emma resisted at first but a few slaps to her thighs from Quinn and she stopped fighting it. Emma began to suck on Quinn's breast and drink her milk like she was told.

{Shelby's apartment}

Shelby found the girls diapers in her backpack they were Disney princess pink ones. They were very thick. The larger baby diapers looked just big enough to fit the girl and might have actually had enough padding to protect her from leaking. She put this one on over the other diaper. It made it just a little bit thicker but with the two diapers Shelby thought it would keep even an adult size bladder in.

As Shelby looked down at the dirty blond teenager in the diaper, she heard a phone go off. It was Sugars. Shelby went and got the phone and saw it was "Nanny" calling. She handed the phone to Sugar. Shelby picked up the girls clothes and put them in the wash while she was on the phone with her nanny. When Shelby came back in the room she heard Sugar say. "Yes nanny I will be homes soon. I wuves you toos."

Shelby packed the last of Beth's diapers into the girls backpack. She knew that Sugar would have more need for them than she would. Shelby had a tear roll down her cheek as she packed up the girls things. This evening was the best she had felt since losing Beth. She was a mommy again. But this girl already had a home. Her nanny loved her and took care of her. Shelby thought that maybe she needed her own baby.

"Miss C. I needs to gow homes soons. My nanny is waifing for me dare. Dank you for devry ding. Dis was fun. Can I cum over and pway again soon pwease?" asked Sugar.

"We will see baby. I would like that. You are always welcome. Your I washed your clothes in the sink and they are in the drier if you wait 20 minutes I will dress you." said Shelby.

"Sounds good" Sugar said with a big smile. Shelby held Sugar in her lap on her chair without the pee stain on it. They sat in silence as they waited for the drier to be done. Shelby and Sugar both felt so happy to be with each other. But Sugar did miss her nanny. She loved both women and hoped to be babied by them both regularly. She thought about what it would be like to have both Shelby and Terri for parents instead of her Mommy and Daddy.

When the drier was done Shelby got the clothes out and took them over to Sugar. "Should we keep the diaper on or put your panties on."

"Nanny said it will just be us tonight. Mommy and daddy wont be home for howas. I can wear my diappie." Said Sugar. Shelby kept the diaper on and put her panties in her backpack. She put her other clothes on her. Once she was fully dressed Shelby could not even tell she had a diaper on underneath it all. She walked Sugar to her car and drove Sugar home to her nanny. When Shelby rung the door bell, Terri answered the door.

"Come on in baby. Your friend can come in for bit if you want sweetie. We have 3 hours before your parents are due home." Said Terri holding the door open as Sugar walked in still holding Shelby's hand.


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

Emma drank Quinn's milk until she was full. When she was done she stopped suckling on the cheerleaders breast and looked up at her. "Dank you Mommy" She said. Quinn leaned in and kissed Emma. Their lips stayed locked as they made out. Their tongues played in each other's mouth. When the kiss was broken Quinn held Emma tight in her arms. Emma just sucked her thumb and relaxed. As the minutes passed Emma started to notice her bladder was full. She needed to pee.

"Mommy I needs to go potty. Pwease may I use da potty?" Emma asked.

"Sweetie all we have right now is the big girl potty. I have not boughten you a baby potty yet. You must use your pull up for now."

"Mommy pwease I don't wanna use my pwull ups. I wanna use da big gwurl potty, pwease."

"No baby" Quinn said putting her foot down. Emma started to cry. Quinn held her close. "What is the matter baby?"

"I...I m scurd Mama. I m scurd to pee in my pull up. I have never done dat during da day or on purpose befwore. Dis is scarwy Mama." Emma admitted as she cried.

"Shh baby. It's okay mommy knows change is scary. Mommy is right here. I will hold you baby. I will be right here as you pee in your pull up okay? I am not going anywhere baby. Just relax and let it come. The key is to not think about it. Do not try to pee and don't hold it. Just relax and let it happen and know that mommy is here and that I love you"

Emma sat up in Quinn's lap. She turned and put her head over Quinn's shoulder. Her legs st rattled Quinn's lap and she sat on her feet. "Hold me Mama." The woman cried. Quinn held her tightly as Emma tried to relax. She wanted to be Quinn's good girl but she also was still unsure she wanted this life. But Quinn was not about to let her use the toilet today. She cried hard as she relaxed her bladder.

"Shh its okay. You are my good baby, mommy is right here. It's okay baby do not be scared." Quinn said rubbing her back. Emma finally relaxed and her bladder started to empty. She cried even harder and she felt her pull up get warm and wet. Quinn felt the pull up against her start to fill and get warm. "That is my good baby. You are peeing in your pull up what a good little girl you are. I am so proud of you sweetheart."

{Sugar's house}

"Sugar go to your room and play baby. Nanny will be up in a little bit to feed you. I want to talk to your friend first sweetie." Terri said looking at Shelby. Sugar waddled and crawled her way to her room. Terri sat down on the couch and gestured to Shelby to sit with her. Shelby sat next to the blond woman about her same age. Terri looked the brunette in the eye. "Sugar was telling me on the phone and texting me on her way home. She is very taken with you."

"As I am with her. You have a remarkable girl. I realize she is yours. She may call you nanny but that girl loves you like a mother. I get the impression she loves you more than her own mother. You are a very lucky woman. I lost my baby not to long ago. I would give anything to have her back but I can not get her back. Sugar made me feel more complete today than I have been since I lost Beth" Said Shelby.

"Oh you poor thing. I had heard you lost Beth. She is with Puck's sister now right?" asked Terri.

"Yes, and she is being well taken care of. Her new family is good people. I would not remove her from them any more than I would have removed Rachel from her fathers. I just feel so empty now." Shelby had a tear on her cheek again. Terri wiped the tear off her cheek and leaned in and kissed her. The two women kissed and put their arms around each other. The kiss was short but sweet.

"You looked like you could use that. I am glad you seemed to enjoy it. I think if you are okay with it, we can share Sugar when possible. I know she doesn't need two nanny's but I think she may need two mommy's. I have a plan to get me and Sugar out of her parents house for good. However we have no place to go. Sugar wants to live with me and me to be her mommy. She loves you too." Said Terri.

"That would be wonderful!" Shelby's face lit up like a Christmas tree or the Jewish equivalent anyway. "I would let you stay with me. Here is my number. Call me when you are ready to come live with me and I will give you my address."

"Sounds good honey. It will be a few days before I will do it I want o check with Sugar make sure it is what she wants. Because when we leave she will not see her parents again." said Terri.

"What if they want her back?" asked Shelby

"She is 18 they can not do anything about it" replied Terri.

"She is a freshman. She is 18?" Said Shelby very confused.

"I know and she looks so young. But so do her parents. They are in their 50's and look our age. Sugar started school a year late and was held back twice. She is 18. Is that why you did not touch her today at your place? Sugar tells me you had her naked for quite some time yet you made no sexual advances. She would have let you. The girl is very horny and you are exactly her type." said Terri.

"I will keep that in mind. She is a beautiful young woman. Her being 18 makes getting her out of this home much easier. We can bring her to my place and she can be who she is. She should not have to hide it. Do her parents know at all?" asked Shelby

"Oh of course they have found some things over the years. They punished her for it. If they realized what she and I had been doing they would kick us both out. So I will pack our things and get us ready and let them catch us this weekend. Then we will be with you. By the way...you are very much my type of woman too." Terri said coming on to Shelby.

"I gathered from the kiss. Yes I would love to be your girlfriend and take care of Sugar with you. I still wonder if maybe I need my own baby. I have been trying to get to know Rachel better since she turned 18. I have been emailing her and her dads. Trying to set up a time for me to do something with her. They have yet to return my emails. Things will not be complete until I have some kind of relationship with my daughter. Even if it is just her friend she sees movies with on occasion. I just want to be part of her life." Cried Shelby

"Then you should be. Sugar and I can fill what void we can, but I promise to help you find a way into Rachel's heart. You should go. I do not want her parents to see my with a guest over. Oh before you go. Here is something to think about." Terri stood up and took off her robe. She stood there completely naked. She had long slender legs, a clean shaved pussy, a tight round ass and a trim body. Her 34 C breasts were smaller than Shelby's 36 DD, but Shelby loved how round and full they looked. Terri was in her mid 30's and showed no sign of sagging.

Terri then walked Shelby out the door and kissed her on the porch still naked. Terri walked inside and closed the door. Shelby was still stunned. She surely had something to think about. Shelby got in her car and drove home. When she got to her floor she saw a young woman standing outside her apartment door crying, it was Rachel Berry. She walked over to Rachel. Rachel looked in her eyes. "Shelby...Mom...Can I come in...i need to be with...family right now. I have no one else here right now. Please"

"Of course sweetheart. Come on in." Shelby said as she unlocked the door. Both of the woman walked into Shelby's apartment. Rachel went to sit on the chair Sugar was in an hour or two before. "Wait sweetie, sit in the other chair.. that one needs cleaned. I will make you some tea and you can tell me what is going on. I am glad to see you Rachel. I am glad you trust me with whatever this is." Shelby said lightly crying with concern for Rachel but at the same time happiness that she came to her.


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

"Thats a good baby. Mommy will change you now so you don't get a rash" said Quinn. Emma smiled and nodded. Emma stood up in front of the bed. Quinn pull down her wet pull up, when it got to Emma's feet she picked one foot up and then the other as Quinn helped her step out of it. Quinn threw the pull up away and got a package of wet wipes. Quinn took one of the wet wipes and cleaned Emma's crotch.

"Dank you Mommy" said Emma. Emma had a smile on her face as Quinn got another pull up out and slid it up her legs and around her hips. Emma had mixed feelings about the pull ups but she started to feel more and more safe and comfortable wearing them. She liked the feeling and liked that it pleased Quinn.

{Shelby's Apartment}

Shelby knelt near Rachel with her hand on Rachel's knee. Rachel still had not talked. She was clearly upset about something. "Rachel, I know you are upset about something. Please tell me what is wrong. I will do what I can to help, or at least give you a friendly ear to listen to. I am here for you...what is it?" Shelby asked getting very concerned. The more the young lady cried the more she realized this was very serious to her.

"It...it is my dad's...they..they got into a car accident tonight." Rachel finally admitted what had been troubling her. When Shelby heard what it was she put her arms around Rachel and held her tight. Shelby feared the worst. If her dad's had been in a minor car accident she would be home taking care of them. If it had been moderate she would be at the hospital with them. She worried that one or both men may be in critical care or worse.

"Rachel...where are they?" Shelby asked in a panic, looking deep into Rachel's eyes. Rachel looked at Shelby and couldn't seem to find the words. "Are they at the hospital?" Rachel shook her head up and down. "Okay Rachel, I am driving. I will go with you and we will deal with whatever comes next together. Okay sweetheart?"

"Okay...they are at Medical Center of Lima. Last I checked neither of them had a good prognosis. They would not let me into see them. They only told me they were in the Emergency room being treated. I got scared and drove away. I drove here. I guess I needed...family. I know I have not been good about letting you in as part of my life, but I need you now" Rachel said.

"It is okay. I will be here for you when you need me. I am here now." Shelby took Rachel's hand and walked to the car. Shelby drove to the hospital Rachel held Shelby's hand the whole way. Nothing more was said between them. When they got to the hospital Shelby parked in the ER parking lot and turned to Rachel. "Okay sweetie lets go see your dad's." With that the women walked into the hospital ready to face whatever was to come next.

{Sugar's House}

Terri closed the front door to the house after saying her goodbye's to Shelby. She was very excited to see where that relationship would go. Mostly she could not wait to see Shelby naked. The thought alone made the woman so wet and horny she nearly masturbated right there. But with Sugar upstairs waiting on her she knew she had other places to be.

Terri opened the door to Sugar's room. She was there on the floor sucking a pacifier and playing with her dolls. Terri sat down beside the young teen. Sugar then crawled into Terri's lap. "Nanny Terri I is wets" the girl said in her baby voice. Terri smiled and looked at her as she put her hand on the girls diaper to check it. "Not that wets...I is horny." Sugar explained.

Terri's smile grew bigger. "I am too baby girl. Lets do something about that. Terri took off her robe and put the girl's hand on her bald pussy. Sugar began to rub Terri's clit. Terri took the pacifier out of Sugar's mouth and kissed Sugar. The girls kissed each other as Terri moaned. Terri's hands slowly removed all of Sugars clothes until she was only in her diapers.

Terri put her hand down the girls diaper and began to rub her clit as well. The girls were laying down on the floor, on their side facing each other. They held each other close with one arm while the other hand was on the others pussy. They rocked their hips in rhythm into the others fingers. They kissed and fondled each other while they mutually brought the other to orgasm.

{Emma's Place}

"Well I guess we should goto the store and get somethings before it closes. It is already 8:20 Target closes at 9. I would like to get your diapers and your potty before we goto sleep. Then you do not have to use your pull ups if you do not want to. Sound good baby?" Quinn asked.

"Yes Mommy it does. ...I was wondering...May I ask one big girl question?" Asked Emma

"Yes you may. What is it Emma?" Quinn said talking to Emma like an equal for a moment.

"Are you staying here tonight? Won't you be missed?" Emma asked.

"My mother threw me out when I got pregnant. I have not been close to her or anyone I have stayed with since. My mother will not miss me. I stay where I please when I please. I doubt anyone will come looking for me. I will stay here with you from now on. I will move my stuff in tomorrow after school and no one will care."

Emma knew Quinn was telling the truth and did not push the issue any more. She was actually glad the cheerleader would be staying with her. She looked forward to their future together. Quinn helped Emma put her sun dress back on and helped her slip on some flats. Emma knew better than to ask if she could have a bra or panties. She watched as Quinn put on her bra and panties.

"I do not want to wear my cheerleader uniform to the store. I will put on some of your clothes baby. We are close enough to the same size. The blond put on one a pink sweater and jeans. The jeans fit okay they were a little baggy in the butt and she had to wear a belt, but other wise fit. The sweater was very tight around the bust and was therefore a little short and showed a little mid drift.

Dressed for the store the girls went out. Quinn took Emma's purse with her. She figured the school counselor had more money in the bank than she did. Quinn walked Emma to the car and the woman got in. Quinn drove her car with her new baby sitting beside her. She had a big grin on her face as she drove to get the baby stuff she would need.

{The hospital}

Shelby and Rachel walked into the ER. Shelby walked Rachel to a seat in the waiting room. "Rachel honey sit here. I will go ask about your dad's and come back here okay." Rachel sat down and nodded her head. Shelby walked to the counter. She explained that she was hear with the men's daughter and asked about their condition.

"Ma'am I am so sorry...I am afraid one of them has passed away. The other is in a recovery room in ICU. His prognosis is not good. He may not make it through the night. The car accident was very bad. The other driver was killed instantly. I wish I had better news. Hiram Berry is in ICU room 34B. He is stable for now. This would be a good time to visit him.

Shelby went back to Rachel. She took her hand and walked with her towards ICU. "Rachel we are going to see Hiram, your father, he is in ICU. I will not lie to you he is severely injured from what I understand. Rachel's eyes grew big and she stopped and looked at Shelby's eyes. Rachel began to open her mouth but Shelby beat her to it. "I am so sorry Rachel Leroy is dead."

Rachel collapsed right there in the hall. She sobbed in Shelby's arms. Shelby gave her a minute to cry it out. She stroked her hair and held her. "Rachel I know it hurts. I know you miss your dad. But your other dad needs you right now. You did not get the opportunity to see one of them tonight. You should be with Hiram now. There is no way for us to know how much longer you will have this chance to see him."

"I cannot lose them both." Rachel said

"And I do not want you to. I just want you to understand that it is a possibility. Let's go see him and be there and comfort him. I hope he makes it through the night and recovers and if he does he will need his daughter for support to recover from his injuries and the lose of his partner. If he doesn't make it this may be your last chance to see him."

Rachel knew Shelby was right. She did not sugar coat it. Rachel understood and appreciate her honesty. She walked with Shelby to ICU to see her father. They walked into the ICU waiting room. The nurse came in and talked with them. She informed them that only one of them would be able to visit him at a time. Shelby looked at Rachel. "He is your father. You should go be with him I will wait here for you. I will be here all night with you if thats what you want."

{Sugar's House}

Terri picked Sugar up and held her. Terri walked to the bathroom and stated the shower. She laid Sugar down with a towel under her. Teri opened the dirty blond's diaper and noticed that she had a smaller baby diaper under it. She quickly figured it had been Beth's its straps had already broken so she simply pull it open as well. Noticing only cum in it, Terri threw them away. She picked the girl up and walked into the shower.


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

Quinn and Emma arrived at the mall, and Quinn drove to the Buy Buy Baby entrance. Quinn parked the car and opened her door and came around to open Emma's door. When she opened the door Emma looked concerned. She pointed behind Quinn. Quinn turned to see Mercedes and Brittany walking together. "It is okay baby they wont see your pull up under your sun dress. Besides I am sure they are also here for diapers. I told you Brittany wears them too."

Quinn helped Emma out of the car. "I thought we were going to target?" asked Emma. Quinn slapped Emma on the butt firmly.

"You do not have permission to talk like a big girl. You will do your baby talk unless we are at school. I thought we would have better luck starting here." Quinn walked with Emma holding her hand she then felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Mercedes. She turned to look at her and Brittany. "Hi girls how are you?" Quinn asked.

"We are fine no thanks to you. Hi Miss Pillsbury, what are you and Quinn doing here?" asked Mercedes. Emma blushed. She didn't want to talk, not if Quinn was going to make her talk like a baby. So she kept her mouth shut hoping Quinn would answer tactfully.

"Emma needed diapers and wanted me to come with her to get them." Quinn said with a straight face. Emma was bright red and looked down at her shoes. "Do not be ashamed Baby Emma. They will not judge you or tell anyone will you?" Quinn glared at Brittany.

"No we won't I also wear diapers. We are here to get me diapers and there are plenty of people at school I wouldn't want told. I am sure Emma feels the same. Mercedes and I will keep your secret." said Brittany.

"For Emma we will. It is not for you Quinn. You blackmailed me and Brittany do not think I will forget it. If you ever do that to Brittany again. I will come down on you Quinn. I will do whatever it takes to see you get yours." Brittany kept silent as Mercedes said this. She knew Mercedes would be mad at her as well if she knew she let Quinn manipulate her further.

"We may not like each other Mercedes but our girls may need to support each other and be friends. I mean its not like there are many other girls at school that wear diapers. Can't our babies be friends?" Asked Quinn.

"I am not a baby actually I just like to wear diapers. Not that I wouldn't like to be Emma's friend." Brittany said.

"Fine our girls can be friends. Maybe we can start by letting the girls help each other pick out there diapers. I have warned you Quinn, do not pull anything. It would actually be a favor to me if you helped Brittany with this. I have to get home before I am in trouble. Prove to me you will not break my trust and maybe you and I can be friends again some day. Now that you have your own diaper girl maybe you will be nicer to me and mine." Mercedes said.

"Sounds good to me. You can shop with us tonight Brittany. I can drop you off at home when we are done. Okay?" asked Quinn

"Okay" Brittany agreed. Quinn walked in to the store holding the girls' hands. They walked through the store looking for cute diapers that would fit the girls. When they looked down the diaper isles they saw Santana working. She apparently has a job at Buy Buy Baby. None of them knew that obviously not even Brittany. Who darted out of her view as quick as possible. Santana did not notice any of them yet.

{The hospital}

"I can not do it, not right now. I just lost one father. My other needs me to be string right now but there has not been enough time for me to be strong yet. Please Shelby go in there first tell him I had to go pee. He knows I have a small bladder tell him I will be in next that I wanted someone with him. Just give me 20 minutes please. I do not want him to be alone but I am not ready to see him. Just 20 minutes please." Rachel asked.

"Sure sweetie I will tell him you went potty." Shelby was a little embarrassed she used that word , "potty" like she was talking to 3 year old, but after being around Sugar all afternoon the toddler vocab was fresh in her mind. She walked back to see her daughters only living father. She knocked on his door and walked in. "Hi Hiram. Long time no see. Didn't think this would be the way we would meet again."

"Shelby, what are you doing here?" Hiram said talking in obvious pain.

"I came with your daughter. She was scared. I am surprised she picked me to lean on...but I am glad she did. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too actually. I am glad she has decided to trust you. I can not say me and Leroy were supportive of letting you into her life. I am sorry for that. She was our daughter not yours, however you did give her life and she is very much like you. I know I should have helped you find a relationship with her." Hiram said.

"Yes, you should have. I did ask you for help, several times. I had to make contact with her my own way. I realize she was in middle school when I first wanted to really be apart of her life. That is a crazy time for a young girl. But there was no discussion. You just said no. Well I know I went about it the wrong way but I did make contact with her myself."

"I know you did. You needed to know her, and she needed to know you. I shouldn't have resisted it. But lets not dwell on that. I am going to be frank here as I know my prognosis sucks, and I know my husband is dead. You will look after Rachel. She will be lost completely when I die. I have left everything that was mine and Hiram's to Rachel. But in both of our wills since Rachel was 13 we have had one name down as her guardian should we pass away. I know she is 18 now but I would still like you to look after her." Shelby was shocked to here Hiram admit all this.

"You had me down to be her guardian?"Shelby asked.

"Of course you had written us an email every month her 6,7, 8, and 9th grade year. We knew you wanted to be part of her life. I'm sorry it takes death for us to swallow our pride but you are her biological mother. That was scary to me and Leroy. Anyway, Rachel will be lost and need to make a fresh start on her life. You need to make sure she takes the right path. Rachel has obviously chosen to trust you. I will do the same." As Hiram talked. Shelby cried with joy.

"Thank you Hiram. This means so much to me. Especially now." Shelby said.

"Yes I heard about Beth. I am sorry. But at least you have Rachel now. Speaking of which. I would like to see my daughter. Please tell her to come see me. I will tell her exactly as I have told you." Shelby went back to the waiting room. Rachel was there and ready to see her father. She went back and was with him for a long time. Shelby waited in the waiting room. Every 40 minutes or so a nurse would come by and let her know how Hiram and Rachel were. 3 hours went by and then a nurse told her Rachel had fallen asleep by Hiram's bed.

Shelby walked back to see Hiram again. He was asleep but she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Thank you Hiram. Fight this try to stay alive and help me guide Rachel." She whispered. She picked up the small teenager into her arms and walked back to the waiting room. Shelby slept next to Rachel on the waiting room couches. She pushed two couches next to each other just to be close to the girl. Shelby thought it was adorable that Rachel sucked her thumb the whole time. It was 4 A. M. When the Doctor came to tell her that they could not save Hiram.

She picked up Rachel who was still asleep. Before she made it to the elevator, Rachel woke up. "Why are we leaving?, what happened?" Shelby knew she had to tell her...but was unsure how to do it. Rachel was already crying. Shelby just shook her head as she put Rachel down. Rachel was on the floor crying. All Shelby could do was hold her.


	10. Chapter X

Chapter X

Terri and Sugar were making out in the shower. Terri had her hand on Sugars sex. Sugar was moaning loud as Terri rubbed and flicked her clit. Sugar cupped the older woman's breasts. She held Terri's left breast and brought it to her mouth. Sugar began to suckle on the woman's breast. Sugar loved to suck on Terri's breasts. She always hoped if she sucked on them enough that Terri might lactate.

Terri moaned as the young girl sucked on her breasts. She rubbed the teens clit faster and faster. Sugar was so near orgasm she almost bit down on Terri's nipple. She stopped sucking and got down on her knees. She put her mouth over Terri's pussy. She kissed it and rolled her tongue across the lips. The water was beating down on Terri. She moved the shower head to hit on her nipples as she played with her breasts.

Sugar rubbed her own pussy while she kissed and sucked on Terri's. Terri's pussy was very wet and Sugar was tasting all of it. Finally Terri came to orgasm. She squirted a little and Sugar let it into her mouth. Sugar laid down. She was still masturbating. Terri watched the teen stroke her young tight pink pussy. Terri turned off the water. It was not 4 seconds later she heard the garage door open.

"That would be your folks honey. She said. Terri quickly got out of the shower and grabbed her robe. She went to Sugar's room where her clothes were. Terri put on her shirt and jeans. She picked her bra and panties off the floor and looked for a place to hide them. She was putting them inside Sugar's desk when Mrs. Motta walked into the room.

Terri shut the desk and turned around picking up toys in the girls room. "Oh Terri stop it. I did not hire you to be my daughter's maid. Why is my robe in here?" Asked Mrs. Motta. Terri walked over and picked it up.

"Sugar was using it when she got home. She was stressed from school today she laid around in your robe until she felt like getting ready for bed. She is in the shower now." Terri explained.

"I buy that girl all the clothes she could want and she still takes all my stuff. Good thing I hide all my secret stuff so well. I would have a lot to explain to that girl if she knew about everything about me. Oh Terri please stay come to my room when Sugar is asleep. I could use your help with something. Al will not be home tonight.

"Yes ma'am I will." Mrs. Motta left Sugar's room, as she walked down the hall, she saw Sugar getting out of the bathroom. Sugar looked at her mother. Mrs. Motta turned and hugged her Sugar. She kissed Sugar's forehead. Sugar was only wearing a towel. Her mother was fully clothes but Sugar was still turned on by the near naked contact with her mother.

"I heard you had a rough day sweetie." said Mrs. Motta.

"I did mommy. But Terri has been so sweet." Sugar replied.

"That is good. She is a sweet nanny. I like her a lot she is good for us." Mrs. Motta continued walking down the hall. Sugar went to her room. Terri was waiting there. She had a diaper ready for her. She picked Sugar up and put her down on the bed. Terri put two diapers on Sugar just as Shelby had done. Beth's old diapers were small enough not to add a lot of bulk but helped make the diaper more absorbent. Terri thought this was a good idea. Some nights Sugar's diapers don't always hold all of her pee. Sugar had gotten so used to diapers she actually sleeps through the night without waking up to pee.

"Thank you Miss Terri, I appreciate all of that you do for me." Sugar and Terri talked about the idea of living with Shelby and leaving the Motta's house. Sugar was very excited by the idea. They agreed that if Shelby was cool with it they would leave tomorrow after school. Terri tucked Sugar in and kissed her goodnight. She walked to the door and turned out the lights.

Terri walked to Mrs. Motta's bedroom. When she walked in there was Mrs. Motta naked on the bed.

{Buy Buy Baby}

"I am guessing that Santana not only doesn't know about you and Mercedes but she doesn't know you wear diapers too?" Quinn asked Brittany 3 isles over from where they saw Santana. Brittany just nodded not wanting to make too much noise. "What does your girlfriend actually know about you?" Brittany just stuck up her middle finger.

Quinn thought that Brittany might actually be smarter than she ever gave her credit for. Since she saw her and Mercedes in the parking lot she had not said something overly stupid. "She knows that Lord Tubbington poops chocolate. He has ever since Rory put a curse on him when I thought he was a leprechaun. But know I think he is a witch. I guess he is a manwitch. Anyway Santana made me promise to only eat the chocolate on nights she comes over." Brittany said.

Quinn was then proven wrong yet again. "Okay Brittany I did not need the full story. All I meant was that it seems like she doesn't know all the things a girlfriend should know. We are not leaving here empty handed. You are going over there with us. Under protest Brittany walked to the diaper isle with Quinn and Emma.

Santana saw the three of them walking down the isle. "What is this? Some kind of intervention? Honey, Miss P., Quinn it is just a part time job it pays well. I do not need to sit down and talk it out with ya'll. How did you find out anyway?" Santana said very confused.

"We are not here for you actually, none of us knew you worked here. I just ran into Brittany waling in here. Emma and I are here to pick up some diapers. I live with her now and she needs them so I brought her here. Turns out her needing diapers is why Mr. Schue left her." Quinn explained.

"Okay...why are you here sweetie?" Santana asked.

"Well baby for a week or so now I have been wearing them for fun...they make me feel sexy...I am not an adult baby or anything..i want to keep my teeth and boobs...Wait Mrs. Pils...I mean Emma are you going to have to give up your teeth and boobs?" Brittany asked.

"Okay Brit, you and I will discuss what an adult baby actually is tonight when I get off work. I will help you find the right diapers for you, as soon as I help my customers over here. Do you need a lift home honey?"

"I do actually I was dropped off her by..my mom." Santana took them to the back of the store. There was a door that said special in stock items. When she opened the door there was a small room with adult sized baby stuff. They looked at all the clothes, diapers, and even furniture. Quinn bought several packages of diapers, bibs, pacifiers, and ordered some adult sized baby furniture to be delivered to Emma's place. She even picked up an a toddler potty potty seat it was still very low to the ground and small butt big enough for an adult to sit on.

Quinn and Emma left the store and went home. When they got home Quinn took off all her clothes and then all of Emma's leaving Emma only in the pull up. Quinn checked Emma's pull up and they went to bed.

End of Volume I

Story now continues in Volume II


End file.
